Deal?
by HanachanSeKai94
Summary: Hanya Kris yang punya ide sekreatif itu untuk membuat kesepakatan. Ini Kriskai LuKai sama HoKai NC! Ada balasan review fic Obsesi di dalam XD


DEAL?

NC 4some!

Ada KrisKai ada LuKai sama ada Hokai hihi

**YANG GASUKA OUT AJA XD**

.

.

.

######

.

.

.

.

"Kris ingin kau menemuinya." Baekhyun berkata dan menunjuk pintu. "Di dalam."

"Tapi dia kan sedang rapat. Untuk apa aku masuk?" heran Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius sambil menyodorkan bingkisan dalam sebuah tas kertas dan lipatan kertas. Kai dengan penuh curiga menerima itu dan melihat isi kertasnya. Itu hanya secarik kertas yang terisi dengan tulisan yang ia kenali. Tulisan Kris. 'Ganti pakaianmu dan masuk.' Hanya itu.

Kai memandang kertas itu tak percaya dan melangkah mundur. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kris dan permintaannya tidak pernah baik karena dia selalu puny aide-ide abnormal. Tapi belum sempat ia kabur lebih jauh. Baekhyun sudah ada di belakangnya dan menghadangnya.

"Apa?"

"Kris tidak sedang meminta, dia memerintah." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum childish lagi. Tapi Kai malah bergidik. Baekhyun itu tangan kanan kepercayaan Kris. Dengan wajah yang lebih cocok dimiliki anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun, tapi kepribadian mengerikan karena begitu jago menghajar orang. "Pakaianmu ada di tas itu."

Memberi perintah disini sepenuhnya berarti memaksa, Kai tahu itu.

Dengan enggan Kai menarik keluar isi tas kertas itu. Kris terkadang memang memberinya hadiah tak terduga. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Jongin bayangkan. Kris itu terlalu kreatif dan tidak bisa ditebak. Maniak.

"Apa ini?"

"Yang akan kau pakai."

Tapi itu hanya kemeja putih panjang. Ini terasa aneh. Mana mungkin Kris memberinya dan menyuruhnya memakai sesuatu yang terlalu biasa seperti ini-bukan berarti kai ingin sesuatu yang aneh untuk dipakai. Ini tidak biasa. Kris pernah menyuruhya memakai lingerie wanita, menyuruh melilit tubuh polos hanya dengan pita bahkan menggunakan tirai transparan untuk dipakai lalu menyuruhnya menari hingga telanjang.

Kai melepas kemejanya dan memakai kemeja putih itu. kebesaran rupanya. Kemeja putih polo situ terlihat kontras dengan kulit tannya. Ia baru akan mengancingkan kancing kemeja tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghadangnya.

"Jangan dikancing, biarkan seperti itu."

Kai menurut dan mengangguk. Ini bukan masalah.

"Tapi kau harus melepas celanamu."

Itu baru masalah.

Kai yang sudah akan masuk berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda…"

Baekhyun menggelang. "Tidak sama sekali."

Kris memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak. Kai yakin ini juga jadi salah satu kegilaannya. "Aku tidak mau!" teriak Kai. Ia mencoba menghindari Baekhyun dengan berlari ke samping. "Dia sedang rapat di dalam!" itu memalukan. Membayangkan dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan rapat hanya dengan celana dalam dan kemeja kebesaran yang sepenuhnya tidak terkancing.

"Tidak ada protes. Dan kau juga harus memakai ini" baekhyun mengambil sesuatu di meja dekat situ dan memperlihatkannya.

Kai tersedak. Borgol, kalung kulit hitam berduri dan bando kucing?!

"Tidak akan pernah!" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur saat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf," kata Baekhyun, "Tapi ini perintah bos."

Kai terkesiap ketika seseorang lain menangkapnya dari belakang untuk menghentikannya kabur. Sejak kapan orang besar itu di sana? Orang itu menaruh sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulut Kai yang meronta saat Baekhyun melepaskan celananya paksa dan memakaikan semua barang-barang itu di tubuhnya.

Dan akhirnya beginilah dia. Dengan wajah cemberut menatap Baekhyun. Pipinya memerah karena malu dengan tampilannya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa" Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat karyanya.

"Diam brengsek!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap. Cepat masuk, Kris tidak suka menunggu." Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu.

Semuanya gelap. Sebuah layar terdapat di samping lain pintu, menampilkan presentasi dari proyektor.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Kai lagi. "Dia benar-benar ingin aku masuk ke sana? Seperti ini?" ia kembali menatapi penampilannya lagi dan kembali merasa seperti kepiting rebus.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik dan mendorong Kai lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu lagi hingga menyisakan gelap. Kai merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat beberapa orang di dekat pintu beralih ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Sulit dipercaya, mereka bahkan tidak peduli dan kembali focus pada layar. Sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat kai dan penampilannya karena gelap.

"Kemarilah, Kai."

Kai menoleh ke arah suara Kris. Dia di ujung ruangan. Itu begitu gelap sehingga ia tidak melihat dia atau siapa pun yang duduk di dekatnya. Bahkan Kai tidak bisa melihat kakinya sendiri saat dia perlahan berjalan ke arah Kris. Sementara orang yang sedang bicara melanjutkan presentasinya tentang kesepakatan perusahaan dan sebagainya. Ia menjadikan kemejanya sebagai mantel untuk menutupi tubuhnya saat melangkah di ujung paling gelap ruangan itu agar tidak terlihat.

Kris memegang lengan Kai ketika dia cukup dekat dan menariknya . Kai melompat ketika ia merasakan tangan di belakang lehernya. "Aku ingin kau mengurus ini," kata Kris di telinganya.

"Apa?" Bisik Kai.

Kris mendorong Kai ke bawah sampai dia berlutut di antara kakinya. Dia memegang tangan Kai dan merangahkan tangan itu ke pangkal pahanya. Mulut Kai ternganga ketika ia merasa bahwa junior Kris sudah keras dan mengembung di balik celananya.

Jadi ini alasannya ada disini…

Kai melirik pria terdekat di sebelah kirinya dan ia tersedak, menyadari pria itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Dia tampan sekaligus terlihat cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan. Kai menengadah dan menggeleng untuk menolak permintaan Kris. Meskipun ia tidak pernah keberatan melakukan blowjob untuk Kris, tetap saja ia tak mau melakukan itu di depan orang lain yang memperhatian mereka seperti ini.

Tapi Kris adalah Kris. Dia keras kepala dan malah membuka sleting celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang setengah mengeras. Kris meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Kai dan memaksa Kai untuk melahap juniornya itu.

"Ukhmm" Kai tersedak dengan suara teredam pelan. Ia mulai memberikan servicenya.

Kris mendesis pelan dan menutup mata pada sentuhan pertama.

Kai dengan gugup menatap pria tadi. Dia masih melihat Kai tetapi tangannya kini sudah berada di bawah meja. Dia tersenyum ketika ia bertemu mata dengan Kai. Kai membuang muka dan kembali focus pada junior Kris yang ada di mulutnya. Melahapnya dengan begitu antusias dengan canggung yang luar biasa. Pria itu benar-benar tidak jelek. Kai hanya tidak ingin pria itu memandangnya saat ia sedang memberikan blowjob.

Kris menyodorkan pinggangnya ke atas, diam-diam mendesak Kai untuk mengisap lebih keras. Kai menyamankan posisinya yang kini berlutut. Kai mencoba memasukkan semua junior Kris dalam mulutnya, tapi ia malah takut akan tersedak. Jadi Kai menggantinya dengan hanya menjilati sepanjang junior Kris. Sesekali menghisap kepala juniornya keras.

Kai tahu Kris sangat menyukai lidahnya yang bekerja seperti sekarang. Apalagi jika ditambah gigitan-gigitan yang membuat giginya menggesek.

Meski pun ia merasa tak nyaman dengan tempat mereka melakukan ini sekarang, Kai tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia memang menyukai tugasnya. Jilat. Kocok. Gigit. Hisap. Kai menaruh tangannya di paha Kris untuk menjaga keseimbangan saat melakukannya. Kai melakukannya dengan tempo pelan karena tak ingin mengundang perhatian dengan bunyinya yang pasti mencurigakan.

Kai menoleh ke kanannya, baru menyadari jika orang yang duduk di sana juga menatapnya sekilas. Dia seorang pria yang tampan. Dengan rambut hitam, wajah angel dan kulit yang begitu putih. Terlihat seperti pengusaha muda. Pria itu tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan presentasi dengan sebelah tangan memainkan bolpoint di atas meja. Satu yang Kai sama sekali tak menyangka, karena dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat ternyata sebelah tangan pria itu berada di bawah sana sedang memanjakan juniornya sendiri.

Apa Kris sedang memberikan tontonan gratis pada mereka?

"Ukh…" Kai terkejut ketika Kris menurunkan dan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk bermain di sekitar nipplenya. Mencubitnya gemas sesekali dan memelintirnya. Kai merasakan lututnya bergetar karena nikmat dan semakin semangat menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Kris itu benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang harusnya ia rasakan sekarang dari raut wajahnya yang gdatar dan sempurna kosong. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti mendengarkan presentasi itu dan malah terlihat bosan. Ketika seseorang mengajukan pertanyaan pun, Kris berhasil menjawab secara cerdas tanpa ragu dengan nada normal. Meski pinggulnya menghentak melawan kepala Kai di bawah sana.

Mengesankan…

Kai menggeliat sedikit ketika Kris menarik pinggul Kai agar sedikit menungging di bawah meja dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Kai tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kris dan dia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mencari tahu karena Kris langsung menarik ke bawah celanya dengan mudah, menusukkan jari-jari panjangnya pada hole miliknya.

"Uh…" erangan Kai tertahan. Kai merasa luar biasa horny hanya dengan jari Kris. sudah lama holenya tidak mendapat 'perhatian' karena jadawal 'sibuk' Kris.

Kai menatap pria di kirinya, yang berambut coklat tadi, yang terlihat begitu terangsang. Ia sudah tidak mendengarkan presentasi dan sibuk melirik kegiatannya dengan Kris dan duduk dengan gelisah.

Sementara itu Kris sudah menambah jarinya di bawah sana. Keluar masuk holenya.

Kai menutup matanya rapat ketika Kris melakukan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain menyebar kakinya sedikit lebih lebar dan berharap Kris menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam.

Rasanya begitu hebat, meski hanya dengan jari Kris.

Kai menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan erangan. Penisnya berkedut hebat di bawah sana. Dia hampir sampai.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, tiba-tiba Kris menarik jari-jarinya.

Kai mundur dan membuatnya tersembunyi dengan baik di bawah meja. Suara-suara kertas yang di rapihkan terdengar memenuhi ruangan dengan orang yang terdengar berbincang bersama. Lampu menyala. Tak lama setelah itu suara kursi dengan lantai terdegar dan orang-orang berjalan menuju pintu. Meeting telah selesai.

Kai menunggu di bawah meja selama beberapa menit sampai ruangan sunyi dan bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar.

Kris mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan melemparkan melepas kancing jasnya. "Kau bisa keluar Kai"

Tapi dua pria tadi masih di ruangan itu enggan membuatnya keluar.

Kris menarik paksa sebelah tangan Kai untuk berdiri keluar dari kolong meja dan mendorongnya hingga terduduk di meja dengan kasar. Kai begitu berantakan dan canggung diperhatikan dengan tampilan seperti itu. Berada di meja dengan tiga orang yang duduk seperti dia adalah santapan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut dengan ini Kris."

"Menikmatinya Suho?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya kucing semanis dan sehebat ini?" Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan itu mengelus paha Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Luhan" Kris tersenyum dan memberikan map pada masing-masing orang.

"Ini–"

"... Kontrak perjanjian yang kita bahas sebelumnya," kata Kris. Kai tersentak ketika Kris tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga terlengtang di atas meja dengan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "Kalian telah melihat langsung apa yang hadiah yang aku tawarkan" lanjut Kris sambil menarik lepas dasinya dan menggunakan itu untuk mengikat tangan Kai. "Aku harap kalian akan setuju dengan penawaranku."

Kai merasa dirinya begitu terekspos. Dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa pakaian kecuali kemeja putih tak berguna dengan tangan terikat berada di atas meja. Tampilannya sudah seperti kucing malang. Kai ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang.

"Kalian bebas melakuan seperti apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, Luhan, Suho," kata Kris.

"Nhhhhh…."

Erangan pertama yang mengalun dari bibir Kai begitu Kris membungkuk dan dengan lidahnya menelusuri tubuh Kai dari leher sampai pusar. Perlahan menikmati rasa setiap inci sex dollnya itu dengan begitu sensual.

Suhu tubuh Kai meningkat drastis. Ia menggeliat dan mengerang.

"Kalian bebas melakukannya."

Kai ternganga dan menatap Kris tidak percaya saat pria itu menghentikan aksinya. Kris hanya memancing orang-orang ini. Kris hanya sedang menggunakan Kai untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Suho nampak begitu terangsang, tangannya bergetar saat mengangkat lembaran berkas itu dan mulai mencoba membaca.

Kris menyeringai dan mengambil penis Kai dalam mulutnya.

"Krisssss… ohh… ahh…"

Suho benar-benar tidak focus.

Kai mengelinjat dan menyodokkan pinggulnya menyamai irama Kris. Ia suddah terlalu terangsang.

"Sssshshhh… ngghhhh…. Nghhh… ah…. Oh…."

Luhan sudah menandatangi berkas itu dan menonon dengan penuh minta sambil menyeringai.

"Sialan," gumam Suho. Merasa begitu terangsang.

Kris menyeringai dan membalik tubuh Kai agar tengkurap. Ia tarik kakinya hingga menggantung di pinggir meja. Melebarkan kakinya hingga hole ketat Kai terpampang-pampag jelas di matanya.

"AH!" Kai meliukkan tubuhnya saat Kris menampar pantatnya keras hingga memerah.

Kris menarik keluar penisnya. Sebelah tangannya membuka panntat Kai sementara sebelah tangannya mengocok penisnya.

Luhan bersiul dan menyeringai ketika ia melihat ukuran penis Kris.

Nafas Suho memburu, "Kau… yakin itu bisa masuk Kris?"

Kris tertawa. "tentu saja"

"Ahhhhhh…" Kai berteriak ketika Kris perlahan-lahan mendorong kepalanya masuk. "Oh Krisssss!" Kai meringis, merasakan benda tumpul itu mememenuhinya perlahan. Kai hanya ingin ini cepat selesai! Kai menutup matanya.

"Hangat dan ketat…" desis Kris dengan suara rendah

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhhh…"

Kai merasa tubuhnya terbelah tapi tidak mau peduli. Ia menggeliat dan tak henti meringis antara sakit dan nikmat saat Kris mulai bergerak menyodok kasar.

"Wow," kata seseorang, dan Kai tidak yakin siapa yang berbicara. "Apakah dia benar-benar menikmatinya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak merasakannya sendiri?" Kata Kris, dan dia berhenti menyodokkan penisnya.

Kai ternganga menatapnya. Dia benar-benar berharap Kris tidak akan hanya melihatnya berbaring di sini dan membiarkan dua orang asing melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Benar, dia adalah sex doll. Tapi…

Luhan dan Suho, kedua pria itu berdiri bersama dan mendekati Kai. Luhan bahkan tak segan untuk mengambil penis Kai dan memainkannya. Kai memejamkan mata ketika Luhan mulai mengocok penisnya. Service Luhan tidak sebagus Kris tetapi masih terasa luar biasa untuk Kai.

"Nhhhhhhh…" Kai melengkung tubuhnya.

"Dia seksi," komentar Luhan.

"Ya," kata Kris.

Luhan menatap mata Kai. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka sadar apa yang terjadi, Luhan sudah membungkuk dan mencium Kai. Kai patuh dan membiarkan lidah Luhan mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Sementara tangannya bergerak mengelus perut dan dadanya. Kai mengerang ketika Luhan memainkan nipplenya dengan jari. Memelintir, mencubit, menekan, memutarnya hingga ia kembali mengerang dalam ciuman panas berliur mereka.

"Ah…sss..mpppphh…"

Di bawah Kris memegangi kaki Kai dan melebarkannya sebelum kembali menyodokkan miliknya dengan kasar. Kai tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi saat Luhan menciumnya, tapi ia tidak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Suho adalah orang yang tengah bermain dan menjilati penisnya.

Kai melenguh ketika Suho memasukkan penis Kai dalam mulutnya pada saat yang sama Kris menyentakkan miliknya kembali ke dalam. Sementara ia sibuk berciuman dan beradu lidah dengan Luhan yang memainkan nipplenya.

Rasanya luar biasa. Terlalu luar biasa hingga Kai merasa gila dan tidak bisa berhenti mengerang.

"Nhhh…"

Kai menggerakkan maju mundur pinggulnya dengan sodokan Kris dan mulut Suho di penisnya. Luhan di sisi lain tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berhenti dari ciuman mereka untuk bernafas. Kai bisa merasakan air liur yang mengalir di sisi mulut dan dagunya. Air liur yang sudah sepenuhnya bercampur dengan Luhan yang ternyata seorang good kisser.

Kai merasa begitu menikmatinya.

"OH-!" Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan dan memutus ciuman. Luhan memindahkan mulutnya ke rahang dan lehernya. Kai semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat luhan menggigit puting nya dan menghisapnya keras.

Kai meracau. "A-ku… aku a-kan… ngggh!"

Kris tertawa. "Secepat itu kah?"

Kai mengangguk, merasakan sekitarnya mulai mengabur dan perutnya bergejolak. Dan tepat saat ia akan datang, semua rangsangan itu pergi. Kai merutuk dalam hati karena ia sudah begitu dekat tapi ciuman Luhan pada nipplenya terlepas, begitupun hisapan Suho pada penisnya. Kris juga menarik miliknya dari hole Kai begitu saja. Kai merengek dan meliukkkan badannya, "Krisssssss!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho, melihat dua orang yang baru datang yang menariknya dan Luhan tadi. Ia menatap Kris penuh tanya.

Salah satu dari dua orang itu, yang lebih pendek berjalan ke arah Suho dan menjilat pipinya. Suho menatapnya dengan ternganga.

"Namaku Kyungsoo."

Suho dan Luhan menatap Kris meminta penjelasan.

"Mereka yang akan mengurus kalian," kata Kris.

Suho menatap Luhan. Luhan menatap orang yang mendekatinya. "Ah, sudah kukira kau tidak akan membiarkan kami mencicipi kucing manismu itu kan?" tebaknya.

"Begitulah," balas Kris sambil tersenyum.

Luhan merangkul pemuda manis bernama Xiumin, "Kalau kau sudah bosan dengannya kau bisa memberikan kucingmu itu Kris," dan Luhan berlalu.

Kris tersenyum.

Suho meraih pena dan menandatangani kontraknya begitu saja. Mengikuti Luhan keluar bersama Kyungsoo karena ada sesuatu yang harus diurusi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap lembar kontraknya yang sudah ditandatangani dengan seringai lebar. Sementara Kai masih duduk di atas meja dan memperhatikan Kris.

"Apa itu tadi?" kesal Kai. Seks mereka berakhir? Begitu saja? Dia begitu dekat! Kris sialan!

Kris menyeringai.

"Ini," Baekhyun masuk dan menyodorkan Pakaian Kai tadi.

"Pakai dan kita akan pergi dari sini." Titah Kris.

"Kemana? "

Kris menatap Kai, membenarkan letak rambut Kai yang menghalangi mata dan mengelus pipinya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kai dan menciumnya. Menghisapnya sekali, dua kali. Kris menatap Kai dalam. "Aku akan menghilangkan semua bekas sentuhan mereka pada tubuhmu."

Kai tersenyum. Apa ini? Kris cemburu?

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

NC lagi dan 3some kali ini YEHET~~~~~!

Udah sukses bikin horny belum? XD

Ehehehehe. Gomawo buat review fic chankai hana yang obsesi! Hana seneng liat komentar readersdeul sekalian Yehet! Jangan sungkan hana kan ga gigit. Semakin banyak review hana semakin semangat bikin NC! XD

Ini ada **balasan review fanfic chankai obsesi** Hana.

Jonginsse1: 3some, HunkaiKrisYeol BSDM? Baiklah hihi Ini 4some, sementara baca ini dulu ya *tos sesame suka uke kai* Makasih~

Senn. maulidia: Makasih~ ini pair yang lain kan? Mau pair apa lagi?

Blackdream01: hehe, ini pesanannya. Hokai sama Hankai tapi ada Kriskainya juga. Ini udah 'ngeh' belum? Muah balik. Makasih sudah review~

SehunBubbleTea1294: Ini Kriskai 'kan? Makasih sudah merview~

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: Hana yang mesum sebenernya XD Ini Kriskai Hankai tapi ada Hokai juga. Mau pair apa lagi? Makasih udah review~

ayumKim: iya kan? XD oke Makasih udah review~. ini dari hana, suka ga?

LemonTea07: ini Kriskai dan kayaknya hampir PWP juga XD Makasih udah review~

Irashinminra: Hehe, suka uke kai juga? Makasih udah review~

HoMin 'EL: Makasih udah review~ Fighting! XD

Kkamjongitem: Yehet! Ada yang sama! Tunggu chankainya ya, sementara ini dulu. Suka ga? Hwaiting! Makasih udah review~

ByunnaPark: Sama lagi! Yehet! Ini ada Hankainya~ gimana? Makasih udah review~

Sapphire Zells: Makasih udah review~ dua kali lagi. Sehun memang imut ya? Magnae jadi manja gitu. Tapi tetep aja Hana suka si yehet yang jadi seme hehehe hadiah Chanyeol Kai juga gara-gara Kai di rape itu hihi TaoKai? KaiLay? Hana belum pernah bikin, nanti ya XD

Winter: pangil hana aja XD iyakah? Berarti udh jadi chankai shipper sebelum showtime? Kereeeen. 3some HanKaiyeolnya ditunggu aja. Ini dulu gapapa kan? Makasih udah review~

Askasufa: iya kan? Selain hadiah itu pasti ada chankai di balik selimut /hah? Chankai shipper lagi! Yehet! Ini kriskai, tapi ada yang lain juga. Gimana? Makasih udah review~

Putrifibrianti96: sama, suka uke kai sama siapa aja XD 3some BSDMnya mau siapa? Ntar Hana buat haha. Ini ada Kriskainya, gimana? Makasih udah review~

MimiTao: Iya, ya? Harusnya hana bikin Chanyeol kayak sasaeng fans kayaknya XD Oh oke, hana belum pernah bikin TaoKai. Tao emang feminism ya? XD Makasih udah review~

HunKai88: Ini Hankai tapi slight ehehehe yang main Hankainya entar yaaa~ Makasih udah review~

Fujoshii G: Sama-sama Makasih udah review~

Lacie-song: pertama kali? XD ini kriskai ada tapi.. ya gitu? Gimana? Hunkainya nyusul yaaa Makasih udah review~

Happybacon: Makasih udah review~

Dinda HHHunkaishipper: Kai manja polos? Hana geli ihihi soalnya menurut hana kai itu imagenya emang seksi sama agresif sih. Nanti hana coba bikin ya? Makasih udah review~

Park Bee: ChanBaek shipper? Aku juga suka ChanBaek hihi. Iya ini emang ncnya. Berchapter? Takut gabisa namatin soalnya hana males XD nanti dibuat kalo emang ada yang mau baca Makasih udah review~

BabyMikami: *kipasin* Makasih~ Ini kriskai, suka ga? :3 Makasih udah review~

Kaiko: ini everyone x kai XD suka ga? Makasih udah review~

Nitip salam: reviewnya bikin hana nyengir geje heheh makasih yaaa kai emang berjiwa seme, tapi dia manis hehehe chankai lagi ditunggu~ ini dulu kalomau dibaca XD Makasih udah review~

Odultkai: ini hankai, slight tapi. Main hankai di cerita berikutnya yaa Makasih udah review~ 2 kali XD

Jongin48: ini udah, gimana? Gimana? XD Makasih udah review~

Aquila3424: iya itu dubstep XD hihi Chanyeon fanboy sejati XD Makasih udah review~

DarkLiliy: me too *smirk* ini 3some KrisKaiHo + Luhan ehehehe gimana? XD Makasih udah review~

Xiuxiu Lu: Haha semuanya XD Ini udah dibikin Makasih udah review~

**32 review** yehet! XD

Review lagi yaaaa kalo bisa yang lebih banyak XD

Gomawooooooo


End file.
